


Sue and Reed Forever

by SmartCoffee



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cities, Dating, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Foreign Language, Grief/Mourning, Love, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: A tragic accident alters the course of Sue Storm's life. Reed Richards is madly in love with her but wonders if he has taken on more than he can handle.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Focus on Female Characters





	1. Chapter 1

Mary left in a rush, without saying goodbye to her kids. She had a fleeting paranoid idea, "What if I don't come back?" Of course she dismissed that as just a negative thought.

It was late at night in Long Island. It wasn’t stormy but the sky had neither moon nor stars for light. Mary had gone to pick up milk and eggs. She had the right of way when a man made an illegal left into her lane. She spun out of control and crashed into a concrete pillar. The man was mortified at what he had done but there was no way for him to make amends. 

Mary’s husband, Dr. Franklin Storm, was a trauma surgeon at Holyoke Hospital. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t save her. Her spine had been severed and her case was nearly impossible. He didn’t know how he would comfort their son and daughter.

“Kids, Mommy went to heaven,” he started.

“Really? I wanna go to heaven too,” said his innocent daughter, Sue.

“But Sue, you must understand. She isn’t ever coming back,” said Franklin.

Sue began bawling and screaming. Her brother Johnny became very quiet and locked himself in his room.

NINE YEARS LATER

“You’re going to get me arrested, Sue!” said Reed

“What are you talking about? What's wrong with making out with your girlfriend?” asked Sue.

“Yes, but you’re still seventeen,” Reed started to explain but stopped himself.

“So what?”

“Let’s just talk,” said Reed, becoming the first man in history to do so.

They stared at each other for a while. Sue was upset but then found it romantic to just stare quietly at each other. She never considered Reed extremely attractive, a fact she withheld from him. She liked guys that were more tan and broader in their shoulders. 

“You never told me about your mom. It’s weird. I’ve never seen a picture or anything,” said Reed.

“She died in a car accident when I was nine,” replied Sue.

“Geez, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked,” said Reed, apologetically.

“No. I don’t mind. You didn’t know,” said Sue.

“Aren’t you sad about it?” asked Reed

“I was when it happened. She was a good mom. I moved on,” said Sue.

She felt his cheek and gave him a look.

“Sue, not now. That’s so freakish. How can you possibly want it when we were just talking about your mom?” said Reed.

“Dunno. Guess I must be crazy or dumb,” said Sue.

What had happened to her? What kind of trauma must have been affecting her mind? Intellectually, Reed knew that children are deeply attached to their mothers and that breaking that bond evokes powerful emotions. But he had never experienced that loss and so could not comprehend how it really felt. What was he supposed to do now?

He leaned his back against his headboard and opened his arms wide. 

“Come here,” Reed said.

She fell into his arms. He held her tightly.

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s okay,” Reed said.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

There was a little corner store in Sue's city. She could walk there in 10 minutes. It's how she started drinking.

She was still young enough where she could eat trash without having to pay for it. Nobody truly appreciate this until it's gone. She got sour cream and onion chips, cheddar crackers, two bars of dark chocolate, and a loaf of bread bleached to the color of copier paper. She drifted into the checkout line but then saw a bottle of clear liquid. The letters were clearly not English. She thought it was maybe Polish or maybe Russian. The words didn't matter. Even little kids around here knew that was vodka.

It looked so much like water. But then lots of things looked clear besides water.

"I wonder what it tastes like. Well, it's no use. He'll ask for my ID and see I'm too young," she thought.

She tried to think about something else and looked around. There was a slushie machine churning a neon-red liquid. There was a big shelf behind the register with tons of different kinds of cigarettes, cigars, and vape pens.

Suddenly, a crazy idea came to her. It was risky but she was really curious about the vodka.

First, she tried to put the bottle in the middle of her items, hoping the cashier wouldn't notice. That didn't work - the cashier asked, "I need to see your ID." But that was only one phase of her plan.

"Look, I'm 37. I'm a nurse and I just worked a double shift. I must have left my ID at the hospital. I just have a young face. Can you let it slide this one time?" she said.

"Sorry, sister. It's nothing personal. I'd get in trouble if I sold alcohol without checking ID. You'll just have to come back," he said. The stout man shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, the sales tax is 17 percent, right?" she said, executing the final phase of the plan.

"Seventeen? No way. It's seven," he said.

"Are you sure? I really think it's seventeen. Did I mention I'm paying in cash?" she said.

It finally dawned on the slow man. "Ohh. My mistake. You're absolutely right. It is seventeen. Pleasure doing business with you ma'am."

The vodka didn't taste good but she liked how it made her feel less anxious. If she added some orange juice or lemonade, she could pretend she wasn't drinking until the effects kicked in later. It was a honeymoon that wouldn't last.

Umar, the cashier felt a twinge of guilt about the sale. She probably was a few years underage. He needed to be careful, but it was a big city and no one had time to bust every shop selling vodka. Anyway, business was all about taking risks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Reed, help me. I'm in a lot of trouble and a lot of pain. I need you now. Come to St. Rita's Hospital on Orchard and 47th."

For the first time in two or three years, Reed cried. He quickly wiped away the hot tears and got to work locating the hospital. After looking up the directions, he drove there. The hospital parking was a mess and he was in no mood to deal with it, but he followed the signs to the third floor of the parking garage, quickly took a mental picture of where his car was, and went inside.

A Filipina nurse asked Sue if she was expecting a tall, black-haired male visitor tonight.

"You came! Reed! You came! You came!" she repeated it over and over, her joy mixed with sadness.

"Why wouldn't I come, Sue? You said you were in the hospital," said Reed, gingerly walking up to her bed, unsure of what to do or say. He saw that her left arm was bandaged.

"It's just, in my life, sometimes, people don't show up." It was painful to say and painful to recognize as true.

After a few minutes, it was just Reed and Sue alone in the room. Technically Reed shouldn't have been allowed in, but it was a busy hospital and there were bigger issues to deal with. 

"Sue, how do you feel? How did this happen? Did someone hurt you?" asked Reed.

"It hurts. The doctor said that the arm is broken and needs a cast. I'm so stupid. I did this to myself. I drove my car into a stop sign. The car's a wreck too."

"Geez. Well, don't worry about the car. You can always get another car. I don't like it when you call yourself stupid. It's not true. You're not stupid."

She rolled her eyes, "You're trying to make me feel better. And it's sorta working. Still, this shouldn't have happened."

"It's all right. Even if you were a dummy, you'd be my beautiful dummy." Reed went in for a kiss but Sue pulled away at the last second.

"No, not now," she said.

Something smelled off. A whiff of vomit. 

"Were you drinking? Sue, this is serious. Did you drink and drive?" asked Reed, his voice suddenly stern and grave.

Sue said nothing but answered with loud sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not throw Namor the Submariner into the mix?

Sue loved a good meal. If it was free, it was like a piece of heaven. She was dreaming of an incredibly good meal. There was a long dining table with so many different kinds of meat - chicken, beef, pork, lamb, and turkey. There was seafood that was fresh and jumbo-sized. Lobster, shrimp, clams, and salmon.

Sue could see her whole body as if she were floating above it. She was wearing a stunning black dress with two jagged panels of white for contrast. When her head was turned, she noticed gorgeous blue sapphire earrings.

"I hope you are finding everything to your liking," the baritone voice that spoke belonged to a man with the body of an Olympic swimmer. He was almost impossibly lean, as if his body rejected fat. His accent sounded foreign but unlike any accent Sue had ever heard in New York. 

Sue tried to say, "Yes, thank you" but it came out in a muddle because her mouth was stuffed with beef and rice. Still, she made it clear that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Now obviously, a woman of your power has many options. And I am sure you are entertaining many attractive offers. But if you agree to mine, you will instantly become the Queen of a kingdom more vast than the United States or even the fallen British Empire. I would also, ahem, give to you my body, my mind, and my soul."

This was crazy. This had to be some prank. But the lean man kept his gaze fixed on her, his expression serious, but open. 

She woke up and sighed. She was no Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed prepares for the adventure of a lifetime but his thrills come with a deadly cost.

"Mr. Richards, you should understand that this apparatus is perfectly safe. However, you may feel slightly dizzy or nauseated. There will be no long-term damage," said the man in the white lab coat.

"I, I, I don't know about this," stammered Reed.

"Don't be a wuss," advised the lab coat.

Reed was strapped tightly a black leather chair surrounded by silver rings. All of a sudden, he began spinning wildly. It was a little like riding a roller coaster mixed with the sensation of slipping on ice. Just as quickly as it began, it was over.

"How do you feel?" asked the man in the lab coat.

"That depends. Will I have to do this again?" asked Reed.

"Certainly. Seven more times today. And even more after that."

"Lousy. I definitely feel lousy," said Reed.

The next test was much better. He almost enjoyed it, except for the fact that he was stressed out about failing. Images of a plane flying in a blue sky came up on a monitor. He had a black control stick that could shift the direction of the plane's flight. Sometimes flocks of birds or mountains came into view. He had to steer the plane image to safety. The controls felt stiff and jerky at first but he got more comfortable with it. There were two times when the screen froze on one image and a technician had to adjust it. But avoiding the birds and mountains was pretty easy. 

"Excellent Mr. Richards, very well done," said the lab coat.

"Can you tell me if I made the cut?" asked Reed.

"It's against protocol, but I just feel I can trust you. And I don't think anyone would really press the issue. Yes, you're very likely to get a call from us. But if I may be blunt, a NASA mission could be very dangerous. There is a very real possibility that you could be lost in space without even a body for your loved ones to bury. Of course, if you succeed, you would be an absolute hero, so there's that."


	6. Chapter 6

Sue woke up and her vision was hazy. She someone that was tall and had chestnut colored hair. "Oh, of course, it was Reed," she thought. She felt disoriented - out of time and place. 

Reed had a paper cup of crushed ice and he carefully applied a small piece to her lip.

It felt shockingly cold but then it had a numbing effect that soothed her swollen lip. 

Sue: Whaaa day's et?

Reed: It's Friday the Fifth of October, Sweetie. You're in the hospital because you were in a car accident.

Sue: Urt? Ded I urt som un?

Reed: You broke your collarbone and you split your lip open. The other driver wasn't injured. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine.

Sue started to cry. Reed knelt at the side of her bed and wiped away her tears. It had been a hard week but it made Reed more sure than ever that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sue.

When Sue fell asleep, Reed went down to the lobby and placed a call.

Reed: Hi. Is this Ben?

Ben Grimm: Yeah Reed, it's me.

Reed: Listen, Sue was in a bad car accident and I've been visiting her everyday. I missed two physics lectures. Can you get me the notes?

Ben: Sure buddy, no sweat. Take care of her and take care of yourself.

Reed: Will do, pal. See ya soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Four friends took a fateful trip into space. Cosmic rays permanently transformed them. They chose to use their powers for good as the Fantastic Four.

A strange humanoid creature came from the sea and challenged the F4 for supremacy. He summoned the aid of a giant squid and a carnivorous whale to terrorize them.

The Human Torch could not use his powers in the open ocean. Mister Fantastic stretched his body as thin as paper to try to wrap up the squid and whale. Just then a pod of dolphins nipped at his head. It was too much to handle at once. The Thing used a motorboat to get into the action but as he tested his body, he realized he was far too dense to float. If he went in the water, he would sink to the seafloor.

The humanoid creature of the sea had this to say, “I am Namor the Submariner. I am the leader of the sea world. You cannot defeat me but you can appease me. If your Invisible Girl marries me, then we can have a truce. If she leaves me or you try to spring her free, then consider the truce broken.”

Sue was disgusted. She was not a baseball card to be traded away. While her heart broke at the thought of her teammates being beaten up by the Submariner’s forces, she felt there had to be another way.

By now, Reed and The Thing were in a beachside cage. It was made of glass with tubes to exchange gases. The Torch was confined to a scuba suit dug into an underwater trench. Submariner did not want to kill them until his bargain was accepted.

“I am not offering you slavery. I am offering you the chance to be a princess of a vast ocean kingdom. I can get you abundant food, precious jewels, and fine clothing. You will see wonders no woman has seen.”

She had heard men talk like this before. Any girl who’d been to 42nd street had. But she saw with her own eyes that he was powerful. She couldn’t tell the guys but Submariner had a flawless body. He was lean and athletic. His skin was hairless except for a thick block of straight jet-black hair on his scalp. 

But what would it like to be married to him? It seemed he was used to getting his way. He spoke in an old-fashioned clunky way. Did he know what life on the surface was like?

Did any of this even matter? She had to do whatever it took to save her team. The others would do anything for her.

“I volunteer as tribute,” she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sue woke up in an underwater castle. "Geez, I'm like Ariel in reverse over here." She looked at her enormous bedroom, her numerous servants, and the jewels that decorated every surface, hardly believing it was her life. 

Growing up in New York, she always imagined that she would be so happy to be wealthy. What she hadn't counted on was how isolating it would be. Namor spoke to other people around him, making introductions and presenting her in a good light. While his subjects always responded politely, she could sense they were reluctant to engage with her. 

There were problems with communicating. Namor gave her a communicator, sort of like a phone, but with one triangular edge. It was functional but didn't quite convey idioms in either Atlantean or English. Some Atlanteans had said a phrase that the communicator rendered as, "You are the star of my fin." Namor explained that this was a way of complimenting her beauty. She had once described some of their food as "mouth-watering" and the communicator said, "This fills my face with the sea." Her hosts were at first shocked, but then took it as high praise.

Namor himself was a mystery. She wasn't sure now what she had expected of marriage but she knew this wasn't it. He made decisions for her. He dismissed her objections. He would only answer as many of her questions as he felt like or maybe had patience for. He did not hit her but he generally made her feel like she was less than him.

There was one time that he had been different. He had gotten back to the castle after a long council meeting. He had talked about it a few times but it didn't make much sense to her. It had to do with oil tankers that would be floating over the kingdom this month. He came home and immediately changed from his regal garment into shorts. Sue didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. She kneeled on the bed and opened her arms wide. He fell into her arms, rising and falling slightly with her breaths. 

"I try so hard," he said.

"I know you do," she said.

But moments like this were few and far between. He was beyond bossy, more like autocratic. He had strong opinions about what she wore, ate, said, did, and thought. 

She confided to one of her servants that she wanted to leave. The servant did not understand. Then she clarified that she wanted to end her marriage. The astonished servant scolded her and said, "You shouldn't say such things."

"You want to leave me, do you?" Namor said that evening.

He tapped Sue's head with a sapphire scepter. He placed a long mirror in front of her. She couldn't move a muscle, from head to toe. Completely paralyzed, but her mind was aware of it. In fact, she could think as well as ever. It was like he had turned her own body into a prison. 

Time passed excruciatingly slow.

"That was just an hour. Try to escape again and see how long your confinement will be."


	9. Chapter 9

A month into Sue Storm's marriage to Namor, Reed grew suspicious that something was wrong. He never liked this arrangement but, at the time, there had been little choice. Still, it was very strange for her to go a month without talking to him. It only made sense if Namor was forcing her to cut Reed out of her life.

Reed went to Monterey Bay and learned about deep sea diving. He became fascinated with whales and their songs. He thought maybe if he could dive, it would help him fight Namor, but it was a long, arduous process of learning.

But the whale songs became a shortcut. Using an oscilloscope and recording equipment, he began deciphering some of the whale songs. It turned out that one song said, "Namor rules with his unhappy queen." Then another song said, "Forlorn is Queen Sue in her golden cage." 

You know it's bad when you have to hear it from whales.

Johnny and Reed stole an American submarine. Being underwater limited Johnny considerably, as his powers are fire-based, but he could still aim torpedoes at various positions in Namor's kingdom. Reed was pleased to find that the deep water didn't affect his hyper-flexibility. When he wrestled with Namor, the Atlantean, his gut instinct was to put him in a tight headlock. But no matter how tight the grip, Namor seemed unperturbed. Reed then remembered that Namor had gills that could extract oxygen from water. Now Reed applied pressure to the crown of Namor's head, hoping to make his brain burst. This drove Namor crazy.

Johnny, Reed, and Sue were overjoyed when they were back on land. The boys asked Sue if there was anything she was dying to experience again.

"Fireworks. Is that weird?" said Sue.

"Not to me, sis. Not to me." said Johnny.


End file.
